gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rasa Massoud Rachmadi
(الامام راسا مسعود راخمادي Al-Imam Rasa Mas'ud Rakhmadi) is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Rasa is an Imam, an important figure of the opposition in Azadistan, and the leader of the Conservative Party. Personality & Character Rasa Massoud Rachmadi wishes to bring peace to the nation of Azadistan by lending his ear to those who dislike change. He willingly took the mission to be the leader of the opposition, so the efforts of the conservatives wouldn't mislead to war. Rasa acted as deterrence of war for Azadistan. History The Voice of The People When Marina Ismail started her early political career as the princess of Azadistan, she invited Rasa to her side to help her bring peace to the country. Rasa, however, refused and chose to be in the opposition. Rasa pointed out to her that not all of Azadistan would approve of her and the reformist party because there are still conservatives who don't approve of the changes to the development of their country. He reasoned that by being a voice for those people, he can help bring peace and ease tensions within the country. Kidnapped As the leader of the conservative party, he's been trying to defuse political tensions between his party and the reformists. He served as being the voice of the party and ear to those who want someone to listen to their discontents and problems. In A.D, 2307, the reformists have been making decisions that the conservatives don't approve, mainly the formation of solar generation plant in Azadistan. With the foreigners (UN) going in the country to build the plant, the conservatives were not happy by what was happening. They felt that the presence of foreigners in Azadistan and the acceptance of help from them are direct violations to their religious teachings. Soon, the party members decided to lead a revolt, trying to convince Rasa Massoud Rachmadi to lead them. Rasa disapproved of their plans, asking them to be patient. One night, during his group's gathering at the mosque, a group of mercenaries came to take him away. Ali al-Saachez's group of mercenaries kidnapped him to incite war in Azadistan. It wasn't long that Azadistan went into chaos as the reformists, conservatives, and opportunists created civil unrest and civil war within the nation. Rescued by Celestial Being Rasa Massoud Rachmadi was held by Ali's group at a former Kurdish Republic village, Setsuna's former homeland. While captive, Rasa refused to eat or drink. Setsuna F. Seiei with his Exia came to the location and tried to rescue Rasa. However, Ali distracted him while his men escaped with the captive leader. As Ali's men were on the run at night, Lockon and Hong Long came with Dynames to intercept them and wiped out Ali's fleeing group. The next day, Setsuna returned him back to Princess Ismail's palace. After a rough drop off, Rasa thanked Setsuna, then followed Azadistan bodyguards to safety. After Setsuna left, Rasa made a public explanation that it wasn't the government nor the reformist party that kidnapped him, but a third party. He released a joint statement with Marina, urging the people of Azadistan to end the civil war and terrorist attacks. However, the civil unrest still continued. Death Somewhere in between the year A.D. 2307-2312, Rasa died an unexplained death while he attempted to pacify the country of Azadistan. Without his leadership, the conservatives of Azadistan took action on their own will and caused greater chaos in his absence. His life and efforts were in vain as the Federation came and destroyed Azadistan in A.D. 2312. Relationships ;Marina Ismail :Rasa is a friend of Marina's family way before Marina even took her position as the Princess Royal of Azadistan. They share a mutual respect and admiration to one another. After Marina became the Princess of Azadistan, Rasa took upon himself the mission to be the leader of the opposition with the purpose to maintain balance and to guide the opposition's efforts in a good way. References External links *Rasa Massoud Rachmadi on Wikipedia Category:Deceased